Captain Raknishi
Biography Captain Raknishi has commanded the Wavecrusher for the past 15 years. Personality * Background: Pirate * Personality Traits: ** The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable ** I am incredibly slow to trust ** I don't pay attention to the risks involved in a situation ** I blow up at the slightest insult * Ideals: Fairness. We all do the work, so we all share in the rewards. * Bond: I was cheated out of my fair share of the profits, and I want to get my due. * Flaws: Once I start drinking, it’s hard for me to stop. Physical Attributes * Creature Type/Race: Rakshasa, Fiend * Size: Medium * Alignment: Lawful Evil * Age: 325 years * Gender: Male * Physical Description: 6' tall, with a tiger-humanoid body(orange, black, and red striped fur), backward hands, ears festooned with various earrings, open silk jacket, silk trousers, silk scarf, barefoot Talents * Languages: Common, Infernal * Skills: ** Limited Magic Immunity: The rakshasa can't be affected or detected by Spells of 6th level or lower unless it wishes to be. It has advantage on saving throws against all other Spells and magical effects. ** Innate Spellcasting: The rakshasa's innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 18, +10 to hit with spell attacks). The rakshasa can innately cast the following Spells, requiring no material components: ** Immunity: Bludgeoning, Piercing, And Slashing From Nonmagical Weapons ** Bad Reputation: '''No matter where you go, people are afraid of you due to your reputation. When you are in a civilized settlement, you can get away with minor criminal offenses, such as refusing to pay for food at a tavern or breaking down doors at a local shop, since most people will not report your activity to the authorities. * Proficiencies: Athletics, Perception, Navigator’s tools, vehicles (water), * Senses: Darkvision 60 Ft. Combat: * * Armor Class: 16 * Hit Points: 110 * Speed: 40 ft * Attacks: ** '''Jade Cutlass: Slashing Magical Attack: *** +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target *** Hit: 1d6 slashing necrotic damage *** Finesse, Light *** 150 GP, 3 lb ** Multiattack: The rakshasa makes two claw attacks ** Claw: Melee Weapon Attack: *** +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. *** Hit: 9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage, and the target is cursed if it is a creature. The magical curse takes effect whenever the target takes a short or Long Rest, filling the target's thoughts with horrible images and dreams. The cursed target gains no benefit from finishing a short or Long Rest. The curse lasts until it is lifted by a Remove Curse spell or similar magic. * Abilities: ** At will: detect thoughts, disguise self, mage hand, minor illusion ** 3/day each: charm person, detect magic, invisibility, major image, suggestion ** 1/day each: dominate person, fly, plane shift, true seeing Equipment * A belaying pin (club), 50 feet of silk rope, a lucky charm(necklace adorned with rings owned by slain victims), a set of luxurious clothes, and a belt pouch containing 100 gp * Jade Cutlass * Spell Book bound with demon flesh Challenge Rating: 13 (10k xp) DO NOT READ BELOW THIS LINE UNLESS YOU ARE THE DM (SPOILERS) Captain Raknishi was originally the leader of the Crimson Tide. Several of the pirate captains of the Fleet of the Black Hearts conspired to assassinate him by ambushing him after a night of particularly hard drinking. His memory was wiped by a hired wizard to prevent vengeance for his immediate assassination. He was sent back to Hell after he died. He spent 20 years regenerating and then returned to the plane of Valynduur, where he bought the Wavecrusher and formed a new crew. While he retains no knowledge of his murder and leading the Crimson Tide for over a hundred years, he remembered his thirst for piracy and the open seas. His goal is to create a new fleet and rejoin the Black Hearts at any cost, even if it means betraying his crew.